History Test
by elly755
Summary: One-shot. Might continue. Ulrich takes a shot for Yumi on Lyoko, and she wonders why. UxY


"Aelita! Four Bloks at four o'clock!" Jeremie shouted urgently.

"Hey, that rhyme-Woah!" Seeing Odd distracted, one of the Bloks shot at him and he was devirtualized. As he collapsed on the scanner room floor, he finished the sentenced he had started on Lyoko. "…Rhymes."

Earlier, Jeremie had noticed an activated tower on Lyoko during everyone else's P.E. period, which he skipped, naturally, to work on Aelita's virus. Yumi got his message in math class (1) and asked to go to the infirmary. In reality, she went to the gym and told Jim (2) that Mrs. Meyer needed to see Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. He grunted and let them go.

Now, only Ulrich and Yumi were left on Lyoko to defend Aelita. Ulrich took out one of the Bloks with his sword, but then he saw a Blok firing at an unsuspecting Yumi and he jumped in front of her just in time. Yumi spun around to see him getting off the floor and brushing himself off and yelled out to see if he was okay. He nodded and then went on to take out another Blok. She mentally slapped herself for doing that.

"_But he's on my team right? Would you call this a team? I'm just making sure my team member is okay. There's nothing wrong with that."_

The voice in her conscience said "_But to you, he's more than a team mate right?"_

Yumi was glad that her geisha makeup hid her blushing face. Then a neuron in her brain clicked. _ Oh, yeah, I'm still on Lyoko, I'm still fighting against the Bloks, and I still haven't cleared a passageway for Aelita!_

Out of the fierce embarrassment at what was going on in her brain, she lashed out at a Blok with her fan and destroyed it.

"Nice work, Yumi!" Jeremie applauded.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was having similar thoughts.

"_What was _that_? Why did I jump in front of her? She could've easily taken that shot. I guess I'm a bit over-protective…but I'm overprotective of all my friends_

A little voice in his conscience whispered "_Or maybe you took that shot because you like her more than a friend…"_

"_No!" he thought._

The voice continued._ "Well, you're always the most overprotective of her and you're jealous of William when he and Yumi are together and-_

Ulrich turned red and took out the last Blok, trying to avoid Yumi's eyes. Jeremie gave Aelita the go to deactivate the tower.

"Return to the past, NOW!"

_**Later, or if you want to be technical, before**_

Yumi sighed. She was back in math class again, listening to Mrs. Meyer give a lecture on Algebra. Her thoughts wandered over to Lyoko. She admitted to herself, her heart had given a little jump when she saw Ulrich dive in front of her, even though she could take care of herself. It was nice to be appreciated.

The bell then disrupted her thoughts and she gathered her things and headed out the door, only to see William standing by one of the columns. She smiled a bit at him, her thoughts still on Ulrich. He came up to her.

"Hey, Yumi. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much." She said when she spotted Ulrich over by the benches. "Hey, can I talk to you later?" she rushed, walking away before William had a chance to answer.

"Hi." She said. Ulrich looked up.

"Um, I just want to thank you. For what you did on Lyoko. It was…uh, brave." She mentally slapped herself.

Ulrich looked mildly surprised that she had thanked him. "Uh, thanks, it was no problem."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Losing twenty life points was no problem?"

"I mean, I do it all the time."

"Right." She said awkwardly. _Of course. _ "So, how was P.E.?"

_Stupid question. _She thought.

He smiled. "Odd 'accidently' kicked Jim during Dodge ball."

She laughed. Just then, Odd ran up to them waving and smiling.

"Hi guys!" he said

"Hey, how was the principal's office?" Ulrich laughed.

"The usual threats." He said. "So, Ulrich, what happened on Lyoko?"

Ulrich tensioned up a little bit. "What."

Odd casually continued on. "Oh, you know the whole jumping in front of a laser thing. Has XANA affected your brain this time?" he tapped Ulrich's head.

Ulrich blushed a little bit and cursed out Odd in his brain. He would get him later. "No, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that, you know, it's kinda weird that you just happened to jump in front of Yumi just when the laser would have hit her, you know?" Odd said nonchalantly. "Okay, well I've got detention, see you guys later, bye!" he sprinted off to the detention room.

Ulrich and Yumi sat there in an awkward silence for a minute and then he said "Um, well, I should be going, I've got to study for that history test that I have tomorrow." He quickly said.

"Yeah, you should." She said.

He turned to go when she called out "Hey, Ulrich?" he turned around. "Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Uh… I don't know, I guess I just, uh…" he stammered. "Well, I didn't want you to get hurt, I mean I don't want any one of you to get hurt it's just an instinct?" he finished off his sentence with a question mark. He ran off before she could ask a gain.

Nonplussed, she began walking to her next class when she ran into Aelita.

"Oh hi Yumi!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi."

"Well, I have to go study for a test."

Yumi nodded. "The history test tomorrow."

Aelita looked confused. "What history test tomorrow?"

"You mean there's no test tomorrow? For you guys?"

"No," Aelita said confused. "Do you have one?"

Yumi scrunched her brow. "No. Never mind. See you later, Aelita."

With that, she walked towards her next class, a small amused smile on her face.

**Sorry if it was confusing. I just had to get that out of my system. Please give me your honest opinion in reviews. **

(1) I don't know the schedules of Yumi verses the rest of the gang so I'm just guessing that they don't have P.E. together.

(2) Has anyone else noticed that it rhymes? It's ironic because Jim teaches gym. 


End file.
